the scene
by nicetomeetyou3
Summary: kendall and katelyn had to play a scene on the show big time rush. but what happens if katelyn gets pregnant after the scene? how will they tell Kendall? and how does kendall comment?
1. Chapter 1

this is a story

this is NOT real !

falling in love

this was then the end of the show big time rush the final scenes were great for the fans jendall: Kendall and Jo had a sex scene on big time dreams all jendall fans went wild

Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson and James Maslow came back from their tour as they arrived there was a surprise party waiting for each of them home

"No I do not, I'm afraid what will he say" katelyn said her best friend Erin Sanders as they stood at the door of Kendall's house

"I know you can" it gave her courage

"Fine, but you stay with me, do you?" she said

"Natural" it gave her an encouraging smile

katelyn knocked on it standing right next to her

"Hey, Katelyn, Erin what are you doing here?" Kendall said as he opened the door

Kendall gave katelyn one of his fees hugs "I missed you" he whispered in her ear

After a hug to it he let the two inside "eumh ... Kendall katelyn there's something you need to tell" it began

"Okay, let's somewhere private" Kendall said when he saw that his whole family: nieces, nephews, brothers, parents, aunts, uncles and parents to them were watching

He led her to his room where katelyn broke down in tears and Kendall immediately closed her in a hug with concern in his eyes

after they came out of the hug said katelyn "Kendall, I do not know how to say this but ... okay I'm just gonna say ... I'm pregnant"

"You're pregnant with David" he said sadness in his voice

"No, I'm not Kendall-" she began but was cut off by kendall

"I have not told anyone this but I found you," he laughed softly and continued, "I should have known he's your boyfriend, I had no chance to tell you" Kendall said a little angrier than before

"You found me?" katelyn tried gently

Kendall grabbed her arm and said "it's time to go, I warned you about David. now and go"

He pulled her through the living room where all his family was

"Kendall no ... you do not understand" she tried he turned and said, "You had sex with David and now you're pregnant, I understand very well Katelyn!"

"Kendall no ... David is not the father" Katelyn almost cried. after a long silence: "... you are"

Kendall and his whole family stood in shok

"But we never had-" he began but Katelyn sneidde him "no, we did not ... kendall and jo" she said softly

"Are you mad?" she asked scared

"No not at all we had to use a condom even though Scott said it was not necessary," he said with a smile

suddenly he thought of something:

"How did David here?" Kendall asked

suddenly began to sob "Katelyn again david was terribly angry. stomte he me in the stomach ... a few times and threw me to the corner of the room ... then came inside and Erin hip me ... David departed "she stuttered out

Kendall gave her a reassuring hug after hug

"Kendall, ... I'm afraid ... I lost the baby when he kicked me in my stomach," she said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks

"Eumh ... Katelyn and I went to the hospital after David went and took test" it said, she continued: "I have the results now on my mobile phone"

she opened it and said "I'm sorry"

there were even more tears rolling Katelyn's cheeks

Kendall gave her for the umpteenth time that day a hug

"Katelyn, what do you think if you go with us and the boys to Germany for 7 days?" Schmidt asked her mom

Katelyn looked from the family to Kendall who all had a slight smile on their face "if you like it, please" she continued

"Sure we find it good, I just want grandchildren I know you're right for Kendall" mama schmidt said it last a little softer

"OMG I just said that out loud?" she continued

the whole family nodded and blushed Katelyn

"Okay, you need your parents from? We leave tomorrow at 10 am" mama schmidt gave her a reassuring smile

"Okay"

-The next morning at 09:45 -

* Phone *

Kendall: I'll pick you up at 10 good?

katelyn: yeah, well I see you in fifteen minutes

Kendall: bye

katelyn: bye

* End call *

Kendall came at 10am hit with his BMW

Erin and Logan

"Good morning" she greeted each other

Katelyn's parents came to "Kendall day" mom greeted him Tarver

"It is good that we follow you, boy we do not know the way" Daddy tarver asked Kendall

"Sure," he replied

they all got in


	2. Chapter 2

In-car Kendall after a four-hour drive

"Kendall, we can stop for a moment I feel sick" Katelyn asked Kendall

"Yes, the first exit is 3 km" Kendall replied back

when they were stopped Katelyn ran the car and threw up in the bushes

"I thought she-" said Kenneth Kendall but was cut off by Kevin

"Kendall wow you're good"

"Morning sickness could take a few days" Erin informed them from the car

when Katelyn was finished throwing them all went back to their cars

After another hour's drive they finally arrived

the room distribution:

- Logan and Erin

- Kendall

- James and Carlos

- Katelyn and her parents

- Parents kendall

- Brothers Kendall

when Kendall and Katelyn Katelyn here were only asked

"We are nevertheless still friends right?"

"Eumh ... yes" Kendall said, but immediately regretted his words

"Okay" said she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to her room she has to share with her parents

* Why I just did not say the truth * he thought

-Two days passed-

that evening:

Kendall knocked on Katelyn's door of the hotel room Mr. Tarver did open

"Kendall " he said politely

"Mr. Tarver, Katelyn is here?" Kendall replied politely back

"Yes, I'll go get her" Mr. Tarver said and went to Katelyn

"Kendall hey what's up?" she asked when she arrived walk

"I was wondering if you want to see a movie?" Kendall asked, pleading in his head that she was going to say yes

"Sure" she said and came out and closed the door she walked to Kendall's hotel room

katelyn while sitting on bed looking kendall a movie

"The underworld?" he asked

"No"

"The thithanic?" he asked

"No"

"The notebook?"

"Yes" she said

"No, not really," he chuckled

"What do you think of starwars?"

"Is good"

Kendall turned on the TV and climbed on his bed

when the film was in the middle came katelyn cuddled at Kendall he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder

suddenly he put the movie on pause

"What is it?" Katelyn asked confused

"Luck, I'm really sorry about our baby I want david really murder we could get married and have a family, I love you katelyn more than a friend I've told no one but each time there was a scene that we I had to kiss that would just ruin it so I could do it again I love you Kate I want you to form a family, "he ended Katelyn sat there with tears in her eyes

"I love you too Kendall, I want a family with you" after her words rolled the tears from her cheeks

Kendall kissed all the tears on her face and went to her lips

He hovered over her and kissed her with all the passion he had

katelyn had her arms around his neck and played with the little hairs on his neck

Kendall departed from her lips covered her neck biting and sucking that left involuntary moan from Katelyn's mouth and a hickey

katelyn rolled them so she was now at the top

Kendall chuckled with that

she began receiving buttons his shirt still keep kissing

Kendall gently pulled her shirt that made her only in bra

Kendall was biting the gell from her ear and whispered

"You are soo hot"

"Fuck" Kendall said when the growing erection prodded to Katelyn's thigh

and as she experienced an unforgettable night


End file.
